The Village of Masked Faces
by Tangledfire
Summary: This is a place you do not want to be, this village is a very bad place. She was tought never reveal her true name, never reveal her true face, trust no one, and tell nothing but lies...
1. Learn How to Trust

_**Hey it's me Tangledfire! I decided to start writing about my OC character from Naruto just let you guys know the Village of Masked Faces and the Village Hidden in Shadow are not in any way from the actual show I made them up! So I hope you like it! And in this story there are no actual characters it's just my OC's and whatnot so sorry to disappoint you guys if you wanted the actual characters! You to deal the ones my crazy imagination! ZD**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Though I think I be obvious, considering this is going on fan fiction ZD**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_ 'This village is not a place you want to be,' _the short purple haired girl thought as she looked out across the ninja village that she called her home. _'This village is a bad place,'_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

In this world ninjas are a weapons of war.

There are five known nations with ninja villages:

The Land of Fire, with the Village Hidden in the Leaves,

The Land of Water, with the Village Hidden in the Mist,

The Land of wind, with the Village Hidden in the Sand,

The Land of Lightning, with the Village Hidden in the Clouds,

The land of Earth, with the Village Hidden in the Rocks,

But in all of these nations there is a legend of two more ninja villages.

The first is the Village Hidden in Shadow, rumoured to be located in the Land of Night. The legend says that the most skilled and silent shinobi came from this village. Supposedly, all of them dressed from head to toe in black. They were rumoured to have skin as white as death, hair as black as night, and eyes as red as blood. Daemons they where called, you did not want to ever meet on in battle or it was said that you would be paralyzed by fear, unable to fight against the monster. Most little children where told when they where young that if they stayed out too late the daemons of the Shadow Village could come and take them away. Most people thought that was all there was to the Village of Shadow just a fairytale to keep children out of trouble.

The second is the Village of Masked Faces, located in the Land of Truth. The Village of Masked faces was used more in school, to teach children about the need to trust each other and not lie. The Masked Village was said to be a place where no one knew each others faces or real names, a place where lies where often taken as truth, a place where no one trusted each other. The Masked Village shinobi had another legendary power. It was said that the ninja of the village of masked faces could somehow bring out other personalities of themselves in the form of what seamed like clones, every person in the Land of Truth had more then one personality in side them, it could range from two to twenty-two. only people possessing two to fore personalities were allowed to be trained as ninjas. The and strangest thing about the village of masked faces was that everyone in the village ware a mask given to them as a baby. The people of the village never took off their masks under any circumstance.

What the shinobi of the world did not know, was that the two villages did exist. They lay far across the ocean, surrounded by a high, well protected wall. Preventing from both a world outside coming in, and the world inside giving out.

Once a very long time ago the two villages had worked with the other five, but something strange happened one day, the shadow and mask ninjas disappeared, never to be seen by anyone again.

The other villages sent out some of their best shinobi to investigate what happened to the two powerful villages.

When those ninjas returned they had many different stories, some said the nations sank into the sea, some said that they were abandoned, and some claimed the two nations had never existed at all.

So, the two villages faded into myth, and legend. They became nothing more than stories to tell children, or something to joke about after a long hard mission.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The five year old girl peered out of the thick buses. Her dark blue eyes wide with amazement, as she watch the young boy in the clearing. Silently, she cheered, as the boy hit a target mounted on a tree again and again, with shrunken.

_'Wow he's good almost as good as me!'_

She craned her neck up, trying to get a better view of the boys posture.

_'I wonder what his name is? But Marco told me not to talk to anyone,'_

She gave a soft sigh as she thought of her caretaker. The boy in the clearing quickly spun and launched a shrunken in to to the bush where the girl was crouching. With unnatural speed for such a young girl, she launched herself out of the bush, easily avoiding the spinning weapon. She landed in the clearing, crouched, cat-like, and grinning from behind the black cat mask.

"So, you spotted me!" she giggled.

The boy looked at her, nonplussed. "Why where you watching me?" he asked, razing one of his black eye brows.

"I was bored," she said simply, as she lifted her self from the crouching position, "You are good,"

"The best," he muttered, his red eyes looking sadly at the ground, before flicking back up at the girl.

She smiled widely, her sharp canines matching the ones affixed to the smiling mouth of her mask.

The boy took in her appearance more closely, the black cat mask with the white swirl in the middle of the forehead, the mask reviled nothing of her face but her dark eyes and smiling lips, poking out of her purple hair was a pair of large black cat ears, and a long black tail swayed behind her. She also wore a need length black dress, with black pants underneath.

"You're from not around here, are you?" He asked.

She looked at him for second,

_Black hair and clothing, red eyes, and pale skin. But of course I've seen him before, while I was wandering around the village. _She smiled at the funny way his hair seemed to stick straight up in the back, as though he used some sort of gel on it.

"Nope," she replied, she stuck her hand out in front of her, gesturing for him to shake it. "My name is Neko, Murasaki," she stated proudly.

"My name is Kuro, Tokotsu," he said, as he took her hand, "You are from the Village of Masked Faces, yes?"

"Yup," Murasaki said.

"Then that means, the name that you gave me it's not real, it is the one that you give to everyone you meet. You keep your real name hidden in your head," Tokotsu said.

"Yup!" Murasaki smiled, "Sorry, but I can tell you my real name. But your name we can talk about... Tokotsu Kuro..." She giggled as she said his name for the first time, "That means skull black, right?"

"Yes," was his one word answerer.

"Cool!" she shouted, "My "name" means purple cat,"

"I know,"

"No you didn't!

"Yes, I did,"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did,"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn- hay!"

Murasaki giggled, and a look of anger flashed across Tokotsu's face.

"Hey?" Murasaki asked.

"Hn?" Replied Tokotsu.

"You wanna be friends?" the cat girls eyes where wide with wonder.

"I guess," a small blush ghosted across the boys pale skin.

Murasaki punched her fist up, and lept into the air. "Yay!"

Tokotsu just raised an eyebrow at his new friends antics.

Once the purple haired girl landed she immediately sat in the soft grass, Tokotsu followed.

"I have a question," she stated, as she picked up a piece of grass and ran through her fingers.

Tokotsu tilted his head to the side, giving her the okay to ask.

"I was wondering, why is it, that when you are out here alone, you are so much better than when I seen you in town?"

"Better?" the red eyed boy asked for clarification.

She looked at the ground shyly. "Like at being a ninja?"

"Oh," Tokotsu sighed, "that's because I'm the best of the young ninja in my clan, but being the best means that I will have to marry Tsuki Kanashimi. I do not want to marry her. If I pretended to be a bad shinobi and she will marry my older brother Kibishi, in five years,"

"Oh, an arranged marriage," Murasaki said, sadly.

"What about you, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well!" Murasaki intently brightened, "Sense you asked, I'm here with my caretaker Marco, he decided it was about time that I see the Village Hidden in Shadow, he had a message to deliver to the Kagekage, so he took me with him, but I was supposed to stay in our room but I got curious so I left and found you,"

"Curiosity killed the cat," muttered Tokotsu.

She giggled.

Suddenly, Tokotsu looked up. "I think I should be going soon, or my mother will be worried,"

"Mother?" Murasaki tilted her head, "What is a mother? I know what a brother is, though I don't have one, but I know some kids who have someone else that their caretaker is looking after. That's what brother is right?"

"What?" Tokotsu's red eyes widened, "You don't have a family?"

"No,"

"Oh... Well a family I... um... Well," the five-year-old struggled to figure out exactly how to describe a family, "A mother is the person who gave birth you, your father is the man who helped create you as well, usually your mother and father love each other and take care of you, to me a brother is a boy that my mother also gave birth to, same with a sister, except that it would be a girl,"

"Oh, well I have a caretaker and he takes care of me but I don't think he loves any woman, so I guess he's not my father, and I don't know my mother is, or if I have any brothers or sisters," Murasaki's black cat ears fell in sadness and her tail flopped onto the ground.

Suddenly, Murasaki took in a deep breath, and her ears and tail sprang up. "I have an idea how about you be my brother?"

Tokotsu shook his head. "I can't be your brother,"

"Father?"

"No,"

Murasaki sighed in defeat.

"But I can be your best friend,"

the young girl shouted in joy and tackled her now best friend...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So when are you going to graduate from the Academy?" Murasaki lay on her back in the soft grass, her hands broadly chasing after a butterfly.

This was the fifth time that she and Tokotsu had hung out together that week.

Murasaki had actually expected to leave two days ago but apparently something had come up so Marco had said they needed to stay.

"Well," said Tokotsu, as he flung another kunai at the target, "This is my first year and I have to wait five years till my brother is safely married so I guess I'll graduate when I'm ten," he through another knife, hitting the target dead in the center.

"I'm going to try and get out as soon as I can, that way I can start training to become the best shinobi the Village of Masked Faces has ever seen!" Murasaki proclaimed.

Tokotsu went to the target and pulled out all the knives. "Hey, I've never seen you throw a kunai before,"

"What? You think I can't do it ot somethin'?" Murasaki smirked underneath her mask.

"Oh, no, am sure you can do it," he said mockingly.

"All right," she stood up and dusted off her black clothing, before gracefully walking up to him and snatching the knives from his pale hand. "Back up,"

She closed her eyes and relaxed all her muscles. Slowly, she placed one of the sharp objects between each of her fingers.

_The wind is coming from the East at 2 miles an hour not enough to effectively change the kunai's course the target is 50 feet away and 10 feet up, the target's center is two inches wide. To get that far and that high I need to throw it at an upward angle._

In this second Murasaki had thrown all eight of the knives every single one hit dead center.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So, you have two other voices in your head?" Tokotsu asked.

"I guess, I mean they are my voice, at the same time there are not my voice, it like it's me talking, but it's not me talking. You know what I mean?" Murasaki tried to enplane the strange ability that everyone in her village had.

"No," the shadow boy said. His red eyes showed confusion.

"Oh, well Marco says it's actually pretty amazing that I can hear them already, he says most people don't hear them until they're turning seven!" Murasaki bounced with excitement, "Isn't that super cool!"

"Yeah, I guess," Tokotsu still looked confused.

"They have names, the voices, one is me, well more me, Mo-er-Murasaki, and one is Rimitto and one is Ketsueki,"

"Those names are strange," stated the red eyed boy.

"Purple, last and blood, yeah I guess you're right, they are kind of weird," said Murasaki with a shrug.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tears fell out of Murasaki's eyes sliding down her cheeks, and appearing out from under the cat mask.

"I don't wanna leave you!" she cried, as she held on tightly to Tokotsu's black robes. "It won't be the same without you,"

"Don't worry Murasaki, we'll see each other again, I promise. I wouldn't leave my best friend like that,"

Murasaki just sobbed.

Tokosu hugged his friend tightly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I know see each other again, I just know it, trust me," the red eyed boy muttered comforting words into its friends ear.

"I-I want to show you something, and... And tell you something," the purple haired mask wearer gently let go of her friend. She turned around and reached her hands up to the knot of ribbons that tied her mask on. With shaking hands she undid the stiff knot. She let the mask slip off her face, she cradled it with her small hands. Slowly she turned around.

Her face was that of a young child with wide curious eyes, a splash of freckles across her nose. Her eyebrows and eyelashes where the same purple colour as her hair. She smiled.

"My real name is, Arisu, Motsuretafaia,"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! (I know I did) please review! And I'll sort of see you again in the next chapter!**_

_**-Tangledfire Blac**_


	2. Growing Up, Slowly

_**AN: Hello this is Tangledfire. Welcome to the second chapter of the Village of Masked Faces. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review! also yes The Land of Truth and The land of Night are ocated in America. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own my OC characters! I make no money off of this.**_

**Important please read! **

**The people in the village of masked faces have different symbols on their ****Hitai-ate one to represent each personality that they heave.**

Four years later.

The classroom as loud, well louder than usual, but that was to be expected, considering today was the day that the students would be graduating.

Murasaki sat at her desk, in the corner of the room. She wasn't really paying attention to any of the other kids conversations. She was busy thinking about the dream she had that morning. The dream was not in any way unusual to her, but lately she seemed to be dreaming of the mysterious red eyed boy more and more.

"Hey, Murasaki!" The shout came from across the room.

Murasaki's head shot up and she turned to look at her best friend Ishi, who was gesturing for Murasaki to come and sit next to her.

With a sigh, Murasaki got up and made her way across the crowded room. The cat girl sat down next to her friend and asked, "Hey, Ishi-Brick How's life?"

"Dude, I believe we're finally graduating! This is so exciting!" Ishi was practically exploding with excitement, as she jumped up and down in her chair.

Murasaki studied her friend.

_I'm glad that Ishi is graduating, even if it took her two years longer than me. _

Ishi giggled. "How does my mask look? I had to repair it last night, after Ayko scratched it with that kunai,"

"It looks awesome!" Smiled Murasaki.

In fact Ishi's mask did look amazing. It was completely white, with multicoloured tear stains coming out from beneath the eyes. The only other colour on it was the Hitai-ate*, with four symbols, tied over the forehead of her mask

_**Flashback**_

Six year old giggled gleefully as she chased a butterfly across the large open field.

Suddenly, her ears shot intently up, muffled noises could be heard coming from a small wooded section that lay at the edge of the field.

The young girl cocked her head to the side. _I wonder what that could be?_

Quickly, the cat girl ran off to investigate the noise. She came upon a small clearing. Sitting in the middle was a young girl, with neon yellow hair, she appeared to be crying.

The cat girl walked up behind her. "Hey, why are you crying?"

The other girl jerked with surprise, before turning her tear stained eyes to meet the others dark blue ones.

"I-I don't know, I'm always crying,"

The cat girl smiled. "Well, you mask probably isn't helping," she said as she looked at the painted tears that fell down the others mask.

The other girl sniffed sadly.

"Come now, is no reason to cry," the six-year-old held out her hand, "My name is Murasaki Neko! What's yours?"

Tentatively, the yellow haired girl took the offered hand. "M-My name is Koanaite... Koanaite, Ishi,"

"Well then Ishi-chan, why don't you stop crying and come chase butterfly's with me? Oh, and then you should come home with me! I'm sure Marco won't care," Murasaki beamed.

Ishi gave a small smile. "O-Okay,"

_** End flashback**_

Just then, their teacher stepped into the room and called for silence.

"As you know today all of you will be graduating from the Academy to become Genin. I'm proud to have been your teacher and I'm excited to see what great shinobi you will make. Now be split into squads of three with a Jounin to lead you."

"Oh, I hope we're in the same group!" whispered Murasaki.

"Me too!" Ishi giggled back.

"Murasaki, Ishi, do you have something to tell the class?" embarrassed to be caught talking, the two girls looked up at their teacher.

Ishi ducked her head in shame. "N-No, Majo-sensei,"

"Yes!" shouted Murasaki above her friends mumbled apogee, she stood out of her chair and began speaking, "We where talking about how excited we are to be graduating and getting this chance to be taught by some of the greatest ninja that the Village of Masked Faces has to offer! We where also hoping to be on the same team, Majo-sensei, ser!" she ended her small speech with an over dramatic salute.

"Ah, thanks Murasaki for sharing that with us" said Majo, with a confused look coming from his eyes. _Why is she so weird? "_All right, Team one will be: Shinda Supesu, Yuri Dansa, and Shiawasena Umai. Team two will be..." the list went on and on, and Murasaki soon found her mind wandering, as it so often did. That is until she heard, "Team five will be: Rakkina Basho, Ishi Koanaite, and Midori Daiisshi."

"Hey!" Murasaki shot out of her desk, "You put Brick-chan on a different team then me!"

Majo glared at the cat girl. "I didn't make up the teams Murasaki, you will have to cope with the fact that you and Ishi will not be on the same team, Now sit down."

Murasaki just glared at Majo.

"Come on, Murasaki-chan, we can still train together on our own. Just sit down, everyone is staring at you," whispered Ishi from right next to her.

Slowly Murasaki sat down, a scow still on her face.

"All right now that that's cleared up, Team six will be..." and the mind numbing list went on.

"And last of all, Team thirteen will be: Doronohana Jokifato, Murasaki Neko, and Otaku Chujitsuna. Everyone please remember your teams, you will all be meeting your Jounin-sensei tomorrow. Be here at seven am. Class dismissed,"

With those last two words, Majo stood back and let the hoard of children pass.

Murasaki raced out of the class, Ishi right behind her.

"Wanna come over to my place?" the cat girl asked, "Marco promised to take me out for sushi!"

Ishi shook her head, "Sorry man, Kita** promised to give me a a surprise today,"

Murasaki sighed. "All right, see you tomorrow then," Murasaki split away from Ishi, letting her feet carry her down a small ally. With ease the small girl ran through the maze of brick walls, she dashed out of the dark back ally and in to the large grass feed at the edge of the village. Murasaki kept running. She jumped a creak and ran up a hill. Murasaki stopped when she reached the top and looked down in to the small vale on the other side. Sitting at the bottom of the vale was a small two story house. A small smile fell across Murasaki's face, as she spotted a honey blond man, in a Jounin uniform, trying, unsuccessfully to pull weeds away from the small side garden (even though the hole garden consisted of weeds).

The cat girl walked slowly down the well traveled path that led to the house. As she got closer her ears picked up on what the other Ninja was saying.

"AH! Confounded weeds! I swear today is the day that I will finally get rid of you!"

"Haven't you been saying that for the last five days?" Murasaki smiled.

The Jounin jumped and looked over at the little girl. He smiled sheepishly from behind the metal mesh mouth of odd mask that only covered the bottom half of his face. "Murasaki, I didn't hear you,"

The Purple haired girl blinked and cocked her head to the side. "But your an Jounin! And I'm a Genin! I didn't try to be quite, how did you not hear me?"

"Guess I was a little distracted by these," he gestured toward the pile of weeds at his side.

Murasaki giggled, before running over and hugging the man with all her strength.

"AH! MURASAKI I CAN'T BREATH!"

The Genin giggled and released the 'chocking' Jounin. "Sorry Marco!"

Marco smiled. "Oh, I promised that I would take you out for sushi today, didn't I?"

"Yup!"

"Alright, but, first, let me see your Hitai-ate," Marco held his hands out.

Murasaki removed the black fabric from around her neck, and handed it to her caretaker.

"Oh, very nice," He smiled proudly as he took in the three symbols that adorned the metal. He ran his long fingers over each, tracing the lines. "What are they?"

"One is a Z for Ketsueki. A T and an F mixed together for me, and the circle split in half with the arrows and the cross through the middle is for Rimitto,"

"Wow, it's beautiful! But of course it's nothing compared to mine!" Marco teased as he tapped his own Hitai-ate, which had four symbols.

"Na, mine is way better!" Murasaki declared.

"Pff, whatever, I don't want to fight you about this, so, let's go get some sushi!" Marco smiled.

"Okay!"

"AHHHHHHHH! I hate waiting!" growled Murasaki.

"Come on man, you have only been here for five minutes," said Ishi.

"Yeah, five minutes of my life that I'll never get back!" the cat-nin wave her arms to the side in exasperation.

"Calm down, I'm sure your Jounin-sensei will be here soon," Ishi rolled her eyes.

Murasaki just huffed and laid her head down on her desk.

Soon the cat girl found her self dozing off. Her head filled with images of a red eyed boy. As she dozed something slowly crept up her leg. Higher and higher it climbed, fallowed by more. Suddenly the things tightened around her and the ten year old awoke with a shout. "AH! HELP IT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Huh?" Ishi looked over at her friend, to see Murasaki covered in leafy green vines.

"Holy Crap!" desperately Ishi and Murasaki clawed at the vines.

"I would appreciate it, if you would stop destroying my plants," came a voice from the front of the class room.

Both of the girls looked up to see a Jounin, dressed all in green with a leaf covered mask that disguised the left half of her face, and her right eye. Her Hitai-ate covered her forehead, and was framed by wast length brown hair.

"Who are you! Did you make these things grow all over me? Are you one of the Jounin-sensei? What's your name? Who is on your team?" Murasaki rapidly fired the questions at the frowning Jounin.

"Whoa, curiosity killed the cat. You shouldn't go asking so many questions, you also should not be sleeping in class," the Jounin stated calmly, "I am Aki Chikyu, I am known as the Plant Whisperer, and I do indeed have a team," she turned to Majo, who stood at the front of the class room. "Excuse me, Majo-sensei, would you like to announce who is on my team, or would you like me to tell them?"

"Go ahead and tell them," said Majo.

"Okay, my team is number thirteen, consisting of Doronohana Jokifato, Murasaki Neko, and Otaku Chujitsuna,"

"WHAT!" the angery shout came out of Murasaki's mouth before she had even comprehended the sentence, "I don't want to be with some plant freak!"

"Murasaki!" shouted Majo, "Show more respect for your sensei!"

"Whatever," the cat rolled her eyes, "I doubt she'll be able to teach me anything anyways," Ivy tilted her head. "And which one of my students might you be?"

"Murasaki Neko!"

"All right Murasaki, we shall see if I can teach you anything or if you're just too stubborn to learn anything," Aki drawled.

"Challenge accepted!" Murasaki jumped out of her seat.

"Well come on then, let's begin," Aki gestured for Murasaki and her team mates (who the cat girl had payed no attention to) to fallow her out side.

"Okay," Aki lounged against a tree as she looked over the three Genin in front of her, "Why don't we start by having you tell me your names, why you want to be a ninja, and some interesting things about you?"

"My, name is Otkau Chujitsuna, I want to be a ninja so that I can serve the village with loyalty, my mask in in the shape of a dog because my last name means loyal, and I have two personalities," said the boy on the right.

Murasaki glared at him. "Hey, you're that smart kid right? The one who got strait A's?"

"Yes," he replied with a curt nod.

"Hn,"

The blond haired girl in the middle spoke up, "My name is Doronohana Jokifato, but you can call me Dono-chan," she smiled from behind full face, dark blue mask that she wore, "I became a ninja because we live in a ninja village so it makes sense, and also I thought it might be cool! Um, I have four personalities, and... um I love role playing!"

"Okay, and what about you Murasaki?"

"I want to be the greatest ninja in the village! I have three personalities, and as of the moment I am the only person in the village who has three, three is also the most powerful number of personalities. I am also part cat! He-he, if you didn't notice,"

"All right, good to know," _Looks like I have my work cut out for me._ Aki sighed. "Time to start! Right now I will be testing you if you fail my test you get sent back to the academy, all I want you to do is catch me,"

"WHAT?" shouted Murasaki, "how are we supposed to catch you?"

"Figure it out, three, two, one, GO!" with that Aki sprang off in to the forest.

"Crap," said Dono as she stood up, "How are we supposed to catch her?"

"Let me think of a plan," said Otkau, expressionlessly.

Murasaki sprang up. "It's simple, first off two of us should chase her while one sets up a trap somewhere, preferably a trap that involves no chakra, the two who are chasing Aki will herd her in the direction of the trap, and when she gets there, we'll have a trapped Jounin," Murasaki smiled politely.

_What? Murasaki actually thought up a plan? Not just that but it's actually a good plan it doesn't fit how she acts._

_**Maybe it's one of her other personalities.**_

___But, Haru that doesn't make sense, her other personalities shouldn't be able to come through __her main one that easly._

_**Ah, but she does have three, so maybe that has something to do with it, maybe the personalities are more connected then most because they are in balance with each other.**_

___That does make sence._

The Jounin watched her students as they organized them selves.

_ Well we'd better get going._

Silently, she slipped through the leaves.

As the sunset painted the world red, the green Jounin looked down at her students.

All three of them struggled against the rope that bound them togather.

"Darn it! Where did we go wrong?" Asked Murasaki in frustration.

"Well, for starters you only had two chasing me, so, autocratically I knew that one of you was somewhere else, most likely making a trap of some sort. Also the fact that you where trying to herd me toward a certain spot was obvious, it would have been better to make me chase you to the spot,"

"How would we make you chase us," asked Dono

"By insulting me in some way, always try to find your opponents week spot," Aki instructed, "I will see all of you tomorrow at six am, don't be late,"

"Yes, Aki-sensei," the three Genin chanted.

"All right, good night," with that the Jounin teleported away.

"WATE! YOU FORGOT TO UNTIE US!"

"All right we'll think of some way out of this... right?"

_***headband/ forehead protector**_

_****Ishi's caretaker**_

_**AN: Well second chapter done, hope you like it! Please review! **_


End file.
